


Fastest Girl Alive

by Fastest_Girl_Alive (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a twin sister, Brittany Allen, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: This is the untold story of Barry Allen's twin sister, Brittany, and how she went through being a speedster alongside her brother.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Melissa Grant, Barry and Brittany's new apprentice. She may be the one to reunite the twins. In a really weird way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Supergirl fans, you should know why Melissa Grant is the perfect name for a superhero.

I dashed through the streets of Starling City. It was fun, being a teenage hero. With my magenta mask and blue, teal, magenta, and black top and leggings, I had everything I needed. Except a name. I wasn't really known for my creativity.  
As I ran, I almost ran into a woman, bumping her shoulder. Usually, people wouldn't notice, since I was going so fast, but not this lady.

“Hey!” She grabbed my arm. My feet came out from under me and I landed on my butt on the sidewalk. “Watch where you're going!” Her green eyes stared into mine.

“How…how did you grab me?” I wondered aloud. “Unless…you're a speedster too!”

She grabbed my arm again and we were off. Dashing past stores and houses and stopping in a dark alleyway.

“Who are you, kid?” The woman demanded.

“Melissa Grant.” I stood my ground. “And you are…”

“Brittany Allen, former Central City CSI.”

“Sister to Barry Allen, current Central City CSI.” I smiled, glad I knew this information.

“How do you know that?” Brittany asked, agast.

“A few years ago, when you and your brother started working at the CCPD, my friends planted a tiny camera and mic on Barry’s ID as a joke. We know all about him, and ending up learning a bit about you too.”

“Does it still work?” She asked, an intense look in her eyes.

“Nah. Shorted out the night the particle accelerator went online.” I frowned. “Why?”

“No reason.” Brittany said.

“So, since you're a speedster, and I’m a underage speedster, could you maybe train me? I've been looking for a tutor for a while now.” I asked hopefully.

“I've got nothing else going on, why not?” Brittany rolled her eyes.

“Wait…are you a superhero? You seem old enough to be one.” I said.

“Yeah.” Brittany said absentmindedly. “First mission for you. I happen to know where the Flash works. Your job is to spy on him for me. You can pretend to be his apprentice. Can you do that?”

“Sure, but why?”

“I…long story. Go to S. T. A. R. Labs and ask for the Flash.” Brittany instructed.

“Can do!” I gave little salute and took off. I was a bit confused though. How does passing me onto another hero help her train me?

•••

I hurried into S. T. A. R. Labs. There were a few people there, all of which were staring at me. I recognized Barry Allen. I didn't know he worked here. There was also a woman and a depressed looking man. I also noticed that there was a mannequin wearing the Flash suit.

“Um…I’m looking for the Flash.” I said, mustering a serious expression.

“And I need to leave.” Barry pushed past me and out the door.

Seconds later, I saw a blur brush my shoulder. The Flash suit vanished from the mannequin and the Flash stood in front of me.

“Who are you?” He asked in a deep voice that sounded fake.

“My name is Melissa Grant and I need your help.” I recited. I had practiced this on the two second run here.

“I am 16 and I have super speed. I need a teacher, and who better than you?”

He looked at the woman and the depressed guy and sighed. “Sure.”

“Great!” I smiled. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He disappeared.

I followed the red blur through S. T. A. R. Labs. We landed in a room that had a huge enclosed track around it.

“Welcome to the speed lab.” He smiled, opening his arms wide.

After an hour or so of training, the Flash and I went back into what he called the cortex.

“So…who are you?” I asked. “I mean, if you're gonna be my trainer now I should at least know your name.”

He sighed. “I guess so.” He reached under his mask and pulled it off. He revealed he was…Barry Allen?

“Wait…so slowpoke CSI Barry Allen is secretly the Flash?!” I exclaimed in surprise.

“I'm not a slowpoke!” He cried.

“Sorry.” I said, giggling. “I gotta go. My guardian’s waiting for me.” I sped off towards Brittany's apartment. She'd given me the address the split second before I left for S. T. A. R. Labs.

•••

“What the heck are you wearing?” I walked into Brittany's apartment to see her wearing a blond wig and glasses.

“Oh, well, I figured…the people at S. T. A. R. Labs are smart. They probably are tracking your phone signal. They can't know I'm here, and especially that I'm your guardian. So I'm posing as my own secret best friend."

“Did you write a script in your head or something?” I asked her.

“I'll improvise.” She smiled.

There was a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole to see Barry. Oh great…they did track my phone. I remembered that I had to talk to Brittany about her brother being the Flash later.

I opened the door. “Hey…Barry…what are you doing here?” I struggled to keep a straight face.

“I wanted to meet your guardian.” He grinned. “I'm guessing that's her.”

Brittany stepped forward. “I'm Amanda Evans.”

“Barry Allen.” He shook her hand.

“Oh!” She cried. “You must be Brittany's brother!”

Barry’s eyes went wide. “Say what?”

“Okay, so, I was homeschooled when I was a kid, and one day when I was probably supposed to be in 7th grade, my mom told me to go to Central City Middle School for a day and see what it was like.” Brittany explained. “I met your sister. She was really nice to me, and once I had to leave, we decided to sort of be secret best friends. We would tell each other every little secret about our lives, but we wouldn't mention each other to our families.

“I was gonna say, Brittany never mention you.” Barry chuckled. “So…have you seen Brittany lately?”

“Last time I saw her was 3 years ago. She told me that she had to leave the area. Said something about feeling really guilty about something involving you. I have no idea where she ended up.” Brittany was really good at this “improvising” thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding more later. This isn't finished yet.


End file.
